Capiche?
by Padfootsplayground
Summary: AU: Castiel is at his best-friend's apartment, there he hears a voice that intrigues. Will the person attach to it do the same? (Castiel/Dean Winchester with appearances of a few beloved characters.)


**Disclaimer: Do own Supernatural or the characters that Eric Kripke created.**

"Hi, I'm from next door and we saw that you were having a party. I know we weren't exactly invited but since we all started livin' next door to you, we haven't at all met up with our neighbors so..well hiya doin'?!"

Castiel couldn't help but notice that voice across the small living room of his friend Anna. She and her roommates were having their normal Friday night parties with fellow classmates and close friends that they met during their third year of college. Cas was the only friend invited that Anna knew younger then that and he felt pretty special because ever since these four women lived together, they all knew who he was the first moment he stepped into the college spaced apartment. They had over time had people from the outside coming in to join in but if you didn't know any of the four roommates...well bye-bye. Only until now at least. Anna quickly shook hands with the male in front of her and then the two people that accompanied him. One look similar to Anna with the same shade of red hair. Only thing that made them individual to each other was that the redhead that came with the handsome neighbor had a Cloud Atlas shirt. Castiel knew the logo only because he loved the book and the movie. The other that came with the first speaker was quite a bushy looking man. He seemed older then his two companions. His steel blue eyes pierced through the small crowd of friends. Castiel couldn't help but giggle at his navy blue hat. It looked old but fit well with the man's look.

" Nice to finally meet you guys! I'm sorry that it took this long to meet. It's just kinda hard to go around and saying 'hello' now a days huh? But welcome to our apartment! I share this with my other three roommates. This one is Rudy. She's going for psychology and study of adolscent behavior. Next is my roommate Bella. Not the most friendliest of newcomers but once you get over her kind of humor, she's a great girl. She's actually on her way to get a job in San Fransciso in a business out there! And here's our youngest of the group Jo. Jo is just doing liberal arts study right now but once she knows what she wants to major in, she's going to be the talk of the campus. One of the smartest and toughest girls I have ever known!..." The three newcomers seemed to fit right in even with the quick introductions, however Castiel couldn't quite keep lingering on the first male voice. It was rough but homey with something of a southern drawl. All thoughts of the handsome voice came to an end when Anna came right in front of him and flopped unto his lap. He almost dropped the can of beer that he was holding but as quick as he could, saved the floor of being covered with the cheap beer and still was able to hold onto his dear friend.

" Andddddddd this is Castiel. Say hi Castiel." She looked at him with her smile and tapped his shoulder urgently to look up into the faces her new guest. He thought the first man was gorgeous from afar. Well he was quite an even better looker up close. Both his companions were more on the gorgeous side too. All three were a power trio. "Hey, Castiel correct?" Maybe it was the four beers that Castiel had before this little interaction but could a voice get even hotter once your name is being said from it? Anna had to elbow him in the ribs in order to get him to react.

"Um I think so. YES! Yes that is correct." He didn't mean to yell out that y'yes' but with Anna sharply elbowing him again he couldn't help it. "That's a cute name you got there!" smiled the redhead one the side of the man whose hand that Castiel has yet let go of.

"Thank you. But I do like it when people call me Cas. But which ever one you chose to direct to me I'll always respond."

"I'm likin' the Cas, Cas." and wow...Blue eyes has an even raspier voice then eye candy man. With all this going on, Castiel didn't notice said eye candy man, had taken a seat next to him. He smelled woodsy. Like a walk through a hiking trail that you happen to take after working on a car. It fit well with the way this guy looked. " So Cas, I'm Dean and these are my friends. This cute as a button in my Charlie. And this one is my buddy, Benny. We all live in the apartment building next door." Green eyes or were they Hazel? Castiel's eyesight was starting to betray him. Blurring out, he replied with a 'great it''s nice to finally meet you guys.' Anna had fallen asleep right on top of his lap. Her head right against his shoulder with her face snuggled up into his neck. Charlie, Benny and Dean were called by Ruby for a welcome shot but only the two seemed interested. Dean stayed behind and continued his part in a conversation with Cas. It reached 4:37 a.m. by the time most of the party goers were rushing through both the front and back doors. Pizza were to be bought and eaten; and beds were to be filled. Benny needed to be helped out the door so Dean had to get up and help the petite Charlie in getting him out but not before Dean said his goodbye to Cas and told him he enjoyed his time with him even though he felt it was short-lived. Still on the coach with Anna, he saw the retreating backs of Benny and Dean and Charlie turning quick to look right at Cas. "Ruby gave me your number so I'l add it too Dean's phone before he goes to bed. He likes the diner on Manning Boulevard and whenever you suggest watching movies or DVD of television shows. Make sure it's in your room, on your bed. Get him all cosy and he'll never leave capiche?"

"Um...capiche." And with a final wink from Charlie, began something that Cas was nervous but very excited about.


End file.
